


One Awkward Night

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Teddy have dinner with James's dad to tell him about their relationship.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2184756">Sequel to "One Hot Night"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Awkward Night

"You're magnificent when you're innocent," Teddy whispered in James's ear as they took their seats at the dining table. Teddy was of course teasing James about how scared and “innocent” he looked at his dad’s house. 

He felt Teddy's warm breath on him and scowled, even though he was having another kind of reaction under the table. Thankfully, none of his other siblings had accepted the dinner invitation sent out by his dad and his boyfriend. Who had all but moved in. And were also probably secretly married. Who knew with his dad, anyway? 

James reckoned Albus was the most pissed off as he was the last to find out that their dad was dating Al's best friend's father. He was even more annoyed when Scorpius told him that he'd known about it for months.

But, tonight was not about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it was about James's announcement that just like his dad, he too, was gay. And was dating Teddy, who happened to be his dad's boyfriend's cousin. 

Merlin, this was getting complicated.

"Calm down, J," Teddy said. He always called James 'Jamie' when they were fucking and 'J' when he was being his _serious_ self. 

James rolled his eyes at Teddy. If they just hadn't had one of the hottest nights of their lives, James would have been calm. But, now, every time he closed his eyes, all he thought about was Teddy's fingers in that hot sauna and how he couldn't wait to get home and get his revenge.

Maybe he could get Teddy on his knees, begging for James's cock in his mouth or—

"So, how's work?" Mr Malfoy asked interrupting the silence at the table.

Teddy squeezed James's hand under the table for comfort. 

"Good," James answered. "I'm up for a promotion in a month."

"Oh that's great news, and how's your love life?" James's dad asked.

"Dad!" James immediately retorted and everyone else on the table laughed. Including Teddy. James was thoroughly frustrated.

"Actually, that's why we're here," Teddy announced.

James’s dad raised an eyebrow, a trait he acquired from Mr Malfoy, James was sure.

"We're getting married!" Teddy announced.

"What?" James nearly fell off his chair.


End file.
